Games
by perfectsilence
Summary: *FIN* first fan fic...it sux...please review... harry/draco love thing *FIN*
1. The Game Begins

**The Game Begins**

"_Why must we ALWAYS be late for everything Ron?"_

_"Well, when you're a Weasley you kind of get used to it."_

_"Let's just find Hermoine and a place to sit."_

Now severely annoyed, Harry scanned the crowd for a particular fuzzy headed … _What the_ …

"_BLOODY HELL! IS THAT HERMOINE OVER THERE TALKING TO MALFOY?"_

Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Sex God and sworn enemy to Potter, Weasley, and Granger.  
So THEY thought. The war with Voldermort was over and people do change; Like Draco Malfoy. He was still the same pompous prick he met in year one, but Harry had noticed he let his hair grow, _and, what was this? Had Malfoy started working out? Or maybe its just those Quidditch practices? And wait- is he taller now? And THOSE eyes- his eyes were kind of beautiful like the silver lining of a... Oh God. __AM I THINKING WHAT I THINK I'M THINKING?_Harry stopped dead in his mind_ why was almost drooling over MALFOY'S eyes._

As Harry pondered if he was going through some pre-midlife crisis, Ron was already taking action.

_"Good morning Hermoine. Ferret Face"_

_"Weasel"_

_"Honestly you two_." but Hermoine's pleads were interrupted by Ron.

_"Hermoine, we better leave now if we are going to get good seats."_

Hermoine sighed with relief. Like the lady she was, she smiled politely and said her goodbyes to Draco, _"Thanks for everything Draco." _With that she gave him a small peck on the cheek and Ron's face matched his hair.

_"Since when do YOU of all people start lowering your standards?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Kissing Malfoy like that! AND.. AND you called him Draco!"_

_"Like that? What are YOU talking about? It was an innocent kiss on the cheek. And Draco is his name? Are you going mental Ron?"_

Harry's insanity debate was disrupted by the familiar sounds of the Weasly-Granger Shout Off. It only took…five seconds to get them started?

_"Honestly,"_ Harry shouted, _"You two fight as if you were married! Come off it! Now hurry up and let's get on the train."_

That settled that. Ron and Hermoine have been fighting a lot lately. Mainly because Ron liked Hermoine but was to afraid to ask her out. And Hermoine liked Ron and knew he was to afraid to ask her out so she's been not-so-cleverly dropping hints that she liked him too. For being the most brightest witch of their year Hermoine was not so bright in the dating game, and Ron has never been bright. Thankfully Ron and Hermoine's little outburst soon had Harry forgetting his almost hay encounter with Draco's eyes.

The train ride was quite peaceful. They arrived at Hogwarts around dinner. And there, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had their last Sorting Ceremony, last Great Feast, their last everything. Harry didn't really mind leaving Hogwarts. Yes, it had been his home for the last seven years, but after he left he would be able to live the life he always wanted. A NORMAL marriage, a NORMAL wife, a NORMAL house, a NORMAL life.

Just then Malfoy walked past and ruined Harry's normal daydreams.

_"Prick"_

_"Golden Boy"_

_"Have a nice summer Potter?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Then why ask?"_

_"Well, I just saw the way you were intimately looking at me and I decided to strike up a conversation with you so you could get a closer look and drool all you want."_

_Oh. My. God. He did not just say what I think he said_ Harry's inner voice screamed and then he remembered his own thoughts from earlier about Draco's beautiful silver eyes. Harry cringed at the very thought.

"_Are you implying..."_

Draco had cut him off "_I'm not implying anything. But don't say it out loud though Potter. It might come true."_

With that Malfoy raised his brow as if he knew he had won this battle and strutted off to the head of the Slytherin table.

_Bastard. I can't believe I said he had beautiful eyes. :/_

School started and the weeks dragged on. Snape was being more of a bastard than usual. Draco watched Harry's every move. He analyzed his every action, studying him, trying to catch a glimpse of what he saw the first day. But there was a shield around Harry, and by shield he meant his normal "posse". Draco wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, and that of course upset him.

_Stupid Potter. Why in the bloody hell does he have to be so mysterious? Look at me, 'im stupid Harry Potter the mysterious yet cool hero of our times'. Although Harry being mysterious is kind of sexy. EEEEEPPP! I used Harry and sexy in the same sentence! EEEPPP! _Before Draco could beat some sense into himself Snape walked in with his normal I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you attitude.

_"The potion is on the board. You will find everything you need in here. Choose a partner. You have until the end of class."_

Like magnets Ron and Harry came together to work on their potion.

_"Oh no. Weasley and Potter equal mess, which equals "F" which equals detention, which equals me having to spend more time with you than I want. Let me see… Malfoy and Potter; Pavarti and Weasley." _With that Snape strolled out of the room just as bastardly _as_ he had entered not knowing the havoc he started …

_Oh God. I'm with the Golden Boy._

_Oh God. I'm with the Sex God._


	2. Kairi

The Game Begins

**Kairi**

Everything was going fine until halfway through potions. Malfoy and Harry both went to pick up the Rosemary and

Their. Hands. Touched.

Instead of picking up the dried out rough Rosemary as they expected, they found each others soft, silky, hands. From that... they found each other's eyes. For a brief second their worlds stopped and they became one-- not Malfoy and Potter; but Draco and Harry.

But the cruel sense of reality fell upon Harry, and when he realized what was happening he panicked.

_"Now who is looking at who intimately?"_

_"Wha..."_ Malfoy had a reality check as well, _" you're the one trying to get fresh with me."_

_"Piss off Malfoy... I'm not gay."_

_"Stop acting like it."_

One insult to far—Harry's mind raced. _That's too far Malfoy... Even if you do have beautiful eyes... and soft skin. ARGH!! What am I thinking….hit the bastard!!_

The next thing everyone knows Malfoy and Potter are at each other's throats... making a mess of every thing. ( figures ) The fighting only stopped after Snape pulled out his wand and Harry and Draco went flying across the room.

_"Malfoy. Potter. Detention. Clean up this mess. You both receive F's for the day." _Snape's words were cold, bitter, but familiar.

_It's all Malfoy's fault._

_It's all Potter's fault._

_"Prick"_ Harry muttered under his breath.

_"Fag"_

Harry looked at him with pure hate and Draco just simple smiled… he knew he won.

Finally it was dinner. Draco and Harry haven't spoken, looked, or for that matter even seen each other since Potions. That suited both of them since they had to put up with each other later on at detention. In the middle of dinner, Harry noticed something wasn't quite right, but what was it. Harry scanned the room and he found his answer. Dumbledore wasn't there.

_"Strange"_ Harry muttered

_"Wha?"_ Ron asked with a mouthful of food. Ron never mastered the concept of chewing, swallowing, and THEN talking.

_"Nothing"_

_"Harry, You're still not upset about having detention with Draco?"_ Hermoine chimed in.

_"No. And did you just call him..."_

_"Don't change the subject"_ Hermoine demanded, _"Honestly Harry, you think Ron and I are bad? You and Draco fight like you two are married."_

Damn. No Response. And Harry's mind began to wander again … _Draco, The Slytherin Sex God married to Harry, The Gryffindor Golden Boy. Living together in a nice little house with a white picket fence and..._

Once again Harry's innocent fantasies were interrupted when Dumbledore walked into the room. But he wasn't alone. He was followed by a girl-- And not a bad looking one at that! She had mysterious blue eyes, nice brown skin, long black hair, and Gryffindor robes on. Her eyes reminded him of Draco's. He was about to doze off into Harry-Draco land when Dumbledore spoke.

_"Attention. Can I have your attention please. We have a new student here with us at Hogwarts. She will be in the Gryffindor house. Her name is Kairi."_

The room fell silent. They didn't' know whether to clap or stare. It was one of those 'uhh – ok?' moments. She was certainly staring at them with her blue, cold eyes. None of them dared to move because she looked so dark and they were afraid she would hurt them if they made one move. This pleased Kairi. She took a seat at the end of the table, by herself. The crowd breathed again and started up their gossip.

Ron was still in baffled by Kairi. _"If looks could kill the whole lot of us would be dead. Gryffindor? Do you really think she belongs in Gryffindor. She looks so…mean. Kinda reminds me of Malfoy."_

_"Gryffindor or not we should still try to make friends with her. She is over there by herself."_

Hermoine is always so optimistic.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to the new girl. He was focusing on Draco at the moment. He was talking to his Slytherin goons when he got up and approached Kairi.

_"The name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."_

_"Kairi. Plain Kairi."_ Kairi went back to her dinner totally ignoring Malfoy.

Harry could feel his blood pump. He couldn't figure out why. Why in the world was he mad that Malfoy was talking to Kairi in a pleasant manner? _He never talked to me like that. _Bitter jealousy sunk in. The room fell silent as Patti Pavarti entered the scene.

_"Who in the hell do you think you are? Ignoring Draco like that? This is Draco Malfoy. Hellooo." _Patti could be so stupid at times.

Kairi looked up with a devilish stare. She turned to Draco and asked _"And who is this pug-faced bitch following you? My, you seemed to have her trained well. Does it have a name?"_

The coldness in her voice even startled Malfoy. He couldn't help but laugh at Patti because she had a look of shock and anger painted on her face. Patti was speechless.

_"Well send your bitch away and remind her there are no dogs at the table."_ Then Kairi went back to her food as if nothing had happened. Patti walked out of the Great Hall angrily and when she left the entire room fell with laughter.

_"Boy. I was waiting a long time for some one to put that Patti in her place. That was a bloody good show. Maybe she will do some good for Gryffindor."_

Draco looked at Kairi with pure awe and asked _"Are you sure you're not suppose to be in Slytherin?"_

Before the question could be answered, Hermoine showed up and offered to show Kairi to her room. (As Head Girl it was her duty) Kairi accepted the offer graciously and they left the Great Hall.

Malfoy went back to his seat still spinning about the incident that just happen. Someone was finally able to punk Patti Pavarti-- AND it was a Gryffindor. Harry didn't' find it amusing at all. It wasn't because he liked Patti. But it was the look in Draco's eyes when he mentioned Kairi's name.

Jealousy is a dangerous game.

_He's mine Kairi_ Harry thought as he walked out of the room

Draco was watching Harry leave and he smiled at the thought that he was green with envy. _If this doesn't work Harry. I don't know what will. _


	3. The Face Off

The Game Begins

**The Face Off**

Today was supposed to be a day without Snape, but unfortunately he rescheduled detention for the next day. Which is now today.

It was great to have Lupin back as the DADA teacher. That meant more interesting creatures and loads more fun. Today they were discussing other dangerous curses besides the ones everyone knew. The kind of curses that wouldn't kill you, but just make you go insane.

And if nothing had happened the day before, Patti decided to put in her two-sense (or no sense for that matter_). "Well I guess a curse to make you go insane isn't half as bad as the ones that kill you. You would just simply go to St. Mungo's with all the other nutters there."_

Neville looked crushed at the sound of Patti's insensitive remark, but before anyoneknew it Kairi was at Patti's throat, wand out, looking as if she was ready to kill.

_"Don't you ever utter words as disgraceful as those ever again. Many great wizards and witches are there at the hands of Voldermort."_ The class gasped at the sound of his name. _"If I every hear you say something so vile again I will turn you into what you really are."_

Kairi stood up and dusted off her clothes and turned around but before she took her seat she said, _"Maybe I will, just to teach you a lesson." _Then with a flick of her wand she said _"Insidus Perrois" _and Patti turned into a little pug-faced dog. Lupin was in such shock to have this behavior in his room he didn't know what to do. It kind of reminded him of his days picking on Snape. The roar of the class disrupted his trip down memory lane.

_"Kairi. Kairi!"_ Lupin yelled _"Take her down to Madam Pomphrey now and report straight back to me when you are done."_

_"Very well,"_ she sighed _" C'mon Patti. I'll take you to Madam whatever, but just to warn you she can't do anything for you. The spell won't wear off for a week."_

As Kairi walked passed Neville, he looked at her as if she was his guardian angel. And this made Harry sick. _Kairi this. Kairi that. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!_

After Lupin's class Harry waited around so he could talk to Kairi. _I'll tell her. Bloody hell I will. She better stay away from Draco he is mine. I mean not MINE. But Oh God. Am I gay? Why does this bug me so much… Do I have a crush on Draco... I mean MALFOY? _Just as Harry was going to the common room to sort out his feelings she showed up as if she knew Harry was waiting for her the entire time.

Before Harry could say anything Kairi spoke, _"No. I am not interested in him. He is all yours. He has always been yours. You're just coming out of the closet."_

Coming out of the closet?? Harry didn't know whether to be enraged or relieved.

_"Wha.. wha.. what are you talking about? I.. I.. I'm not gay."_

_Am I?_

_"Harry would you like to go for a walk? I think you have some issues to work out."_

Harry was to bewildered to speak. So he just simply nodded his head. He couldn't figure out what exactly happened. He waited there to tell Kairi off but instead he was walking with her and discussing his sex preferences. Worst of all, he had detention in 3 hours. This is NOT how he imagined things.

As Kairi and Harry strolled off to the Hogwarts grounds Draco saw them. _What the hell is Potter doing? Making him think that I liked Kairi was MY plan. Maybe.. just maybe. He REALLY does like Kairi. Oh God. He doesn't like me anymore? Did my stupid jealousy games backfire? Oh God, Harry no. _The thought broke his heart.

Draco had lost a lot of things after the war; His friends, family, himself. He had disgraced the family name by not becoming a death eater. Well, not a real one. He was a double agent along with Snape. His father found out and he was outraged. Instead of turning him into Voldemort like he should have. He banished Draco from the family. That didn't last long because Voldemort was soon killed, by the Golden Boy. Yes, Harry Potter. Lucius soon claimed he wasn't a death eater but an innocent bystander trying to protect his family. The ministry didn't buy it and were currently looking for evidence to convict him. As for Crabbe and Goyle; Gone. Only friends he had. He grew up with them. It was lonely at Hogwarts. He had other people to take their place when he needed them to. But it wasn't the same. Then this year, he saw Harry daydreaming as Weasley was mumbling something about a ferret. Draco couldn't help but wonder what Harry was thinking? He seemed so happy in his lost daze. Harry seemed to do that a lot. Get lost in a blank stare. Maybe Harry was thinking the same things he was. Maybe… Harry was thinking of Draco. The thought aroused Draco. He went off into his own dreamland that consisted of Harry and Draco, a bed, and some whipped cream.

_"You like him"_

_"Well I know that Kairi... At least I think I do... But how can I? He is Malfoy; My worst enemy. I've hated him my whole bloody life for Merlin's sake! And now… now I have a crush on him? I never had a so-called crush on any other boy. It doesn't make sense."_

_"Love isn't suppose to make sense."_

_Love. In LOVE with Draco Malfoy. Crush I can handle...but LOVE?_

_"Yes I did say love, and who knows your crush could turn into love."_

_"How do you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Read my mind like that."_

_"I can do a lot of things that you don't know. And I don't read your mind. I read your actions, face, emotions. I can tell when someone is trying to hide."_

_"Kairi."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Could you tell me how you got into Gryffindor? I mean, your nice and all but you don't seem to be the Gryffindor type."_

_"Simple Harry. I did the same thing you did. I asked the Sorting Hat. It considered putting me in Slytherin. It said I 'could do great things'. But I didn't want to be like him."_

_"How did you know I asked the sorting... Never mind. Who is him?_

_"My father."_

_"Why don't you want to be like your father?"_

_"Do you know who my father is?"_

Harry shrugged. It was obvious the answer was no.

_"Voldemort"_

Harry stopped in his tracks. He couldn't move, think, or even breathe.

_"Yes... I said Voldemort. But don't worry Harry I am not angry with you. Not at all. He doesn't even deserve to be called my father really. Please don't tell anyone. Promise me you wont."_

Kairi grabbed Harry's hands and pleaded into his pools of emerald green eyes. Harry promised. He knew the damage that could be done if the school knew her name was Kairi Riddle. It explained a lot. The cold stares. The isolation. The no last name.

_"You better get going. You have detention to get to. Enjoy it. And remember. He's yours. So go get him."_

Kairi gave him a devilish smile and left. Harry was about to go claim his man.


	4. Is It Safe To Say I Love You?

The Game Begins

**Is It Safe To Say I Love You?**

Harry's heart was pounding as he made his way through Hogwarts. He tried to remember Kairi's words. _He's yours_. She sounded so sure. Hermoine and Ron would kill Harry if they found out that Kairi knew something about him that they didn't. But Harry trusted that she wouldn't betray him. Hell. She trusted him with one of her darkest secrets. And they barely met. Soon enough Harry found his way to Snape's classroom. He took a deep breath and thought _It's now or never._

Judging by the evil look of death Snape was giving him, Harry was late. And as usual, Draco was on time.

_"Fortunately I have somewhere else to be, but when I return I want this room to be spotless. The cleaning supplies are in that corner. No magic. I shall return in an hour and a half. Finish it or come back tomorrow."_

_Yes.. Alone with Draco._

_Yes. Alone with Harry._

As soon as Snape left the room, Harry started cleaning. He was good at this. He always had to clean at the Dursley's. By the time Harry started Draco just picked up the rag, wrinkled his nose, and said_, "This is servant stuff"_

_Draco is so cute when he wrinkles his nose like that._

_"No,"_ Harry said, _"This is work. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to ever have to mess up your pretty little hands."_

_Damn that came out a little harsher than I meant it._

_"Drop dead Potter"_

_Damn. He wants me dead. Nice going Potter._

_Damn. I told him to drop dead. Smooth Malfoy. Real Smooth.._

They continued to work in silence for the rest of the evening. Harry was too afraid to speak. He didn't trust his own voice. He tried to be nice to Draco and it always ended in some sort of hate. Draco felt the same. He didn't want to risk having Harry hate him. He was still hoping Kairi hadn't stolen all of Harry's heart. So maybe there was a tiny bit of hope for him. This and this alone had been Draco's fuel to get him through the rest of the day after he saw Kairi and Harry together.

Time went by quickly. And they were done. Snape was back. Of course he muttered it was a piss poor job but decided it was good enough and let Harry and Draco go. Their bodies ached in places they never knew they had. Draco and Harry left in silence. The halls were empty. _It's now or never Potter._

_"Draco.."_

_He called me..._ But before Draco could finish his thought Harry had him against the wall. He felt Harry's lips against his. And Draco thought he died and went to heaven. Harry's hands were soft has he caressed Draco's face. Draco did not dare to move, he was afraid it could all be a dream. Their tongues brushed together and Harry bit Draco's lip so passionately, Draco knees almost gave way. As fast as it came, it was gone. But before Harry left he whispered into Draco's ear.

_"You're mine."_

Draco closed his eyes to stop the tears of joy. When he opened them Harry was gone. _He said I was his_. _I belong to Harry Potter. Kairi never seduced him. My plan worked out perfectly. He said I was his._

Draco was on cloud nine. He practically floated to his room, trying to remember every detail about the kiss. The smell-- The taste-- The touch-- The emotions--The words-- The two words that had made it all worthwhile; You're mine. _Yes Harry. I am yours. And your mine._

Harry strutted into the common room as if he was a man that just had sex. Well, he didn't of course; it was only a kiss. But sex starts with a kiss. Oh yeah. Harry's the man.

_"And what are you looking so smug about?"_

_"Hello to you too Hermoine. Oh nothing. It's been a good day."_

_"A good day I see.. hmmm. Tell me, about this 'good day'"_

_"Things just seemed to go my way. Nothing more, nothing less"_

_"Harry, what are you hiding?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Harry."_ Hermoine warned.

_"Nothing! I swear it! I would tell you if something was up! Honest!"_

_"Fine."_ Hermoine said stubbornly. She always knew when Harry was lying. _"Oh and by the way, Ron asked me out."_ The she left. Just like that.

_Why didn't I just tell Hermoine about Draco. I can tell her just about everything. What's wrong with me?_ Then the feeling of guilt settled into his stomach as he realized what his problem. The two words that scared Harry the most had finally came true.

She would find out eventually, and better she found out by him then the exaggeration the school will make of it. Harry turned around, panic in his throat; and told her.

"I'm gay."

Disaster started there.


	5. The Heart Ache

The Heart Ache  
  
Weeks went by and Harry did his best to ignore Draco. He was to scared to face him. Draco on the other hand, was crushed. **He kissed me then tossed me aside like a rag. He used me. He stole that kiss from me. I thought he..** Draco didn't even finish the thought **Well two can play at this game** So things went back to normal. Harry went into his shell. He wouldn't talk to Hermoine, Ron, or Kairi at that fact. He just sat and observed. Once in a while he would be sitting in the Great Hall and he would look up and see Draco staring back at him. With his pleading eyes. Asking. Begging Harry what was wrong. Draco couldn't understand. And Harry could see that. But he wondered if Draco could see that Harry didn't understand as well. They both were an emotional wreck. Not even Lupin, or Quidditch, seemed to help.  
  
**Quidditch** Harry thought **Oh fuck. We play against Slytherin today**. Harry had totally forgot. He had so much on his mind that he just didn't care as much about Quidditch as he used to. Draco on the other hand was well aware of the obstacles that were ahead that day. After many hours of debating Draco finally came to the conclusion that he would not let Harry get the best of him. At least not this match. Not on the field. He was a Malfoy. He would act like it. He would make Harry sorry that he ever toyed with Draco Malfoy. **Yes.** Draco sneered **You will pay Harry Potter.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry couldn't concentrate on his class. And bloody hell! It was DADA! Lupin was babbling about something when he broke through Harry's concentration.  
  
"The Patronus, Harry. Would you show us? I know that a few of you took some lessons from Harry about how to conjure a Patronus." Harry looked around the room. Nearly all of them. Of course there were people like Kairi, who never learned. She wasn't here. And a few others.. "Harry?" Once again.. disprupted.  
  
"Oh yes. Patronus!"  
  
The class looked in awe at Harry's stag. Draco couldn't help but think how much he would like to ride Harry's stag.  
  
Then Lupin explained how to do it and they went around the room giving everyone a chance to try. Nearly everyone did it. Because of course, it was because of Harry. It came to Draco and he tried. It was quite funny to watch him try to produce a Patronus. He produced something.some form of a patronus..but not very strong. Draco sat in defeat. He needed to save his strength to crush Harry today at the Quidditch match. Then it was Kairi. Harry thought this would be another funny one to watch.  
  
" Kairi? Would you like to try.. You don't have.." but before Lupin could finish Kairi stood up wand out.  
  
"Patronus!" and there before the class Kairi had conjured a full Patronus. Hers came in a unicorn form. It was so beautiful. She then put her wand away and sat quietly in her seat, as she usually does. Harry couldn't help but notice that Kairi hadn't even attempted to make a friend, besides that one time she took a walk with Harry. She still sat alone in the Great Hall. She hardly talked. She was bloody brilliant though. Neville still looked at her as a guardian angel, but he never had the courage to even mutter a simple "Hello." to her. Not like many people did any ways. She was always alone. Always so mysterious.  
  
**Damn. Quidditch time.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To make a long story short. The match was bloody, muddy, and just about one of the best Quidditch matched Hogwart's has seen in a long time. Oh yeah, Gryffindor won as well. Draco was furious. Not with his team of course, they had played a good game. He was mostly upset with himself. He let his damn hormones get in the way.  
  
**Dammit!** Draco put his head against the wall and slid to the ground in shame. He let his emotions get the best of him.  
  
It was the third time they saw the snitch but neither was able to catch it. It was raining for a while now and everyone was soaked. Draco looked over to where Harry was hovering and saw how beautiful he looked in the rain. Clothes tight against his body. And then Harry looked at him. With those sexy emerald eyes. **God. His eyes.** Draco remembered. **How could I have been so foolish?** In the end. Turns out while Draco was trying to control his erection the snitch was hovering right by his head. And there you go. Gryffindor wins.  
  
The memory replayed in his mind over and over again. The more Draco thought about it. The more he hated Harry. And the more his heart broke. Draco then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. And it was Harry. Draco was overwhelmed with joy. But only for a brief second. Then he yelled overwhelmed with dissapointment.  
  
"Oh..it's you. I thought it was someone important for a minute"  
  
"Draco.."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"But it's your name?."  
  
"People that know me and care about me call me 'Draco'. As for the people that think that they can just toy with my emotion.well they can call me Malfoy. It's more..distant."  
  
**Ouch Harry.That one hurt**  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Please Harry." Draco pleaded. Soft tears ran down his dirty-bloddy face. Harry got his eye for a second and he knew then the damage he had caused. Harry felt like dying that moment. He had caused Draco so much pain that he was crying. He had never seen Draco cry. Never. Neither had anyone else. He had always told people he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's don't cry. That day. That moment. That Malfoy did cry. And it was all because of Harry. Harry tried to touch him but he was denied that right. He only thought it was fair. He left Draco alone.  
  
Harry felt so sick of himself. He always ended up hurting everyone he loved. **Why? Why Dammit? I led him on.and ignored him. I made him suffer without explanation. I don't deserve to live.** With that Harry went to his room. Grabbed his invisibility cloak and made way for the Astronomy Tower. 


	6. An Attempt To Make Things Better

An Attempt To Make Things Better  
  
**I have to. It's all my fault.. No one.. not ever again..** It was the longest walk to the Astronomy Tower Harry ever made. The clomb up the stairs seemed to be more harder than usual. But then again, when you're walking with a heavy heart, everything seems harder. **Almost there Harry**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was still back at the field dwelling in self pity. Pondering why he hadn't at least stop to listen to what Harry and to say.  
  
"I'm a fool" Draco said to himself  
  
"Yes. You are." **What??**Draco wasn't expecting an answer. Then he looked up and saw her.  
  
"Well are you just going to sit there? Our are you going to at least try to save him?"  
  
"Save who? What in the bloody hell are YOU talking about?"  
  
"Here" Kairi threw him his broom "You were almost stupid enough to leave this behind. Ask no questions and you'll waste no time. Go. Astronomy Tower. NOW!"  
  
Draco wasn't used to talking orders from strangers. But he made an exception this time. There was something in her voice that made him go. **What is she playing at** Draco got onto his Nimbus 2001 and raced off to try and save a mysterious person at the Astronomy Tower **This is Gryffindor stuff.**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry finally made his was up the Astronomy. The wind was pushing him to the edge whispering "You wont" into his ear. **I won't eh?** Harry threw of his invisibility cloak and breathed in the cold night air. He raised his head to the sky. Let the tears run down his cheeks. Opened his arms. And said his final goodbyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. For all of you that died trying to save me. I repay you with my own life. And Draco. I'm sorry for every second of pain I caused you. I was just scared. because I.I.I think I'm in love with you." And then he jumped.  
  
Draco couldn't believe that he saw Harry Potter jumping from the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Harrrryyyy!!!!" He screamed as he raced as fast as he could to save Harry. But Harry kept falling and falling and Draco seemed so far away. He kept flying. And as Harry was a few feet from ending it all something caught him and was gently placing him on the ground. When they landed Harry opened his eyes and saw it was Draco. He had a bewildered look on his face. It was a cross of I-should-kill-you-for-trying-to-kill-yourself look and a please- don't-ever-try-to-leave-me-again-my-love look. As for Harry, he had a duh- I-don't-know-whats-going-on look.  
  
"What were you thinking Harry!! Killing yourself like that!! You're going nutters!" Were the only words tat managed to escape Draco's mouth. "I..I.." but then Harry stopped..he wasn't going to try to explain himself. He wasn't going to tell Draco that when he saw him cry it was the straw that broke his back. Besides from trying to sort out his emotions with Draco he was trying to deal with all the losses he suffered from the war. Especially Sirius. Especially him. Yes. It was a long time ago. But he still couldn't get over it. So Harry sat in silence. Head down. And cried.  
  
Draco just took pity on him. He knew it was a chance for heartbreak but he couldn't leave him there. And he couldn't let him go back to his commmon room in that state. There would be to many questions. And Draco didn't want Harry to have to deal with that. So he did what he thought he had to do. Invite him to his room.  
  
"Harry. Would you like to go to my room to..er.pull yourself together. I have my own room so no one would bother you or anything. And.uh..we could just talk if you like..or we don't have to talk at all..i mean I could just" Draco was rambling and he only stopped when he heard a small "yes" come from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Alright then..just get on my broom and we'll fly in through my window.."  
  
"Okay.and Draco.. Thankyou." Harry got on Draco's broom and layed his head on Draco's chest. It was heaven. For the both of them.  
  
Harry and Draco were so busy with eachother they didn't notice they had and audience. Someone was lurking in the shadows, watching them both.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Harry arrived to Draco's room safe and unseen.  
  
"The shower is in there.you can clean yourself off and put these on.you might be more comfortable." Draco hand Harry a pair of pajamas.  
  
"Thankyou" was the only words Harry could manage.  
  
**He's being nice to me**  
  
** I'm being nice to him**  
  
Harry took his shower and desperately tried to wash off all the guilt and shame he could. Unfortunately, when he got out. That transparebt layer of guilt and shame were still there. Forever haunting him. He got dressed and the silk pajamas felt good against his skin. He went back to the bedroom and there was Draco sitting in front of the fire.  
  
Draco was waiting all his life to have Harry in his room. By himself. So he could make sweet love to him. But sex was the furthest thing from his mind right now. He wanted to know why the Golden Boy was about to give it all away. He wanted to know Harry. Read him again. And most of all, wanted to understand. Understand why he stole that sweet kiss and then ignored him for all this time.  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrrupted as Harry stepped into the room. **He looks so good in those** Draco smiled.  
  
"Here. Come sit here by the fire. It's warmer."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just moved. Like a zombie. He had no desire to live. Draco stole that oppurtunity from him. Yet again, Harry did still that kiss. They were even.  
  
The sat in silence for the longest time. Silence can be a great thing. It can be a healer. A mentor. A friend. It's always there. Always watching. Always listening.  
  
The silence was broken by a simple "Why?"  
  
"Pardon" Harry said.he didn't quite catch that  
  
"Why.Why did you try to do that?"  
  
"Draco.you don't want to know.it's stupid..really.im sure you have better things to do than listen to the 'Golden Boy' ramble about how much he hates his life."  
  
**Damn. He doesn't think I care..**  
  
"Well, If I had better things to do then I wouldn't have aske. Would you tell me..please" **Damn..I'm begging**  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes..Tell me.." 


	7. Bitter Sweet

Bitter Sweet  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright. I really don't know where to begin. Probably with Cedric. yeah... that's when the guilt set in. He died. I lived. and.it was my fault."  
  
**You've only just begun and you're already going to start crying Harry??**  
  
Draco could see how hard it was for him to let this out. Especially to him of all people. Harry had all this guilt bottled up inside him for so long. He needed to get it out. It was up to Draco to save him from himself.  
  
" Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to start bawling on you. it's just."  
  
"I understand."  
  
And Draco did understand. He understood perfectly well. He lost many people so dear to him.  
  
"Sirius was the next thing. And Hagrid. Cho. Mr. Weasley. Charlie. I don't think Ron ever forgave me for that. You know. dieing to protect me. So many people. for me? I don't understand. I never did. I was... just... well me. The worst thing is I had to see each and every one of them die. I couldn't do anything. I was to scared at first. But then... so much hate... it ran through me like electricity.. The next thing I knew I was killing Voldemort.and I liked it.I liked the power that surged through my body.and...and.I was so ashamed."  
  
Silence.  
  
There was nothing to say. Draco couldn't imagine having to see your friends killed. Sure he lost his life long friends but... he didn't have to watch.see them suffer.  
  
"Then there was you."  
  
Harry said it as if it was a bad thing. He didn't mean to. But all Draco could do was say "Oh." And put his head down.  
  
"So many mixed emotions. Love. Hate. Love. Hate. Am I gay? Am I straight? Kairi helped me figure things out. and for a moment I thought I had it all figured out. But then. I couldn't admit what happened to Hermoine. And I realized." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He just sighed again. "I hurt you Draco. Even though it was only a kiss. I ignored you as if it never happened. I could see that you didn't understand. That you thought that we were going somewhere.relationship wise. Then. I saw you crying. and it broke me."  
  
Draco's heart sank. he had been the undoing of Harry Potter. Emotionally. He had been what drove Harry to attempt to kill himself... **I am such an ass**  
  
"Harry." Draco wanted to tell him he was sorry. That he was a selfish prick and should have realized that Harry was just confused. But he didn't have a chance.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Draco?" **Oh. My. God.** "and the famous Harry Potter..."  
  
Harry was to scared to speak. He was in Draco's room, confessing everything to him. And Lucius Malfoy walks in.  
  
Harry knew at that moment what it felt like to be in hell.  
  
Please Review!! 


	8. Therapy

Therapy  
  
"Father?"  
  
Draco looked as confused as Harry did. Lucius Malfoy. If that isn't trouble then what is?  
  
"Draco. I see I have caught you at a. bad time. Forgive me because my visit will be short." Then with those evil, cold, eyes he stared at Harry.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, " but can we talk later."  
  
Without a word Harry rose to his feet and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reality check. Harry just realized what happed. He tried to commit suicide. Draco saved him. And he poured his heart out to him. **Dammit** Harry didn't go straight to the common room. Oh no. There would be too many people there. Instead he went for a walk. Alone.  
  
Hogwarts was so peaceful at night. The full moon. The night stars. The light dancing on the lake. A piece of heaven on Earth.  
  
Harry just sat on a big rock by the lake side and thought. He wished so much that Hermoine or Ron were there. He wished that he could talk to someone. Harry finally decided what good would Ron and Hermoine be, he couldn't talk to them about being gay. That still made him feel a little sick. He. Harry James Potter. Was gay. He was in love. With Draco Lucius Malfoy. Love. It was funny. All these years of hating Draco, it was all a cover up for what he really felt. Kairi had explained that to him. And it worked the same was with Draco.  
  
Then, without warning, she came, Harry's guardian angel.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry turned around to find Kairi standing behind him. Those beautiful blue eyes already analyzing his every thoughts. The one person that probably could make sense of this was Kairi. She was bloody brilliant. Not only in school or magic, but in life and love as well.  
  
"Hi Kairi. Won't you sit down."  
  
"So, things didn't go as planned?"  
  
**Things didn't go as planned.how would she know.oh...wait...she's Kairi**  
  
"No. I guess not. I mean, I jump off the Astronomy Tower, hoping just to put an end to all these games of love and hate then next thing I know Draco is coming from no where saving me! Then I am in his room pouring my heart out to him and his father shows up!! His father!!! You know his father is wanted by the Ministry of Magic because he was a follower of." he stopped there. He remember that Kairi's father was Voldemort. "I'm sorry.I mean if I offended you in any." "Why would you have Harry? Did I not tell you before he didn't deserve to be called my father?"  
  
"Oh yes. I remember."  
  
Silence. Perfect Silence.  
  
"Your silence will be your undoing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your silence. you see Harry, you keep your emotions all bottled up inside because you are so worried about what your friends will think. You are the famous Harry Potter. Everyone wants to be like you. And you. You're worried about what they think. Don't you see. You could walk around in a frilly pink dress tomorrow and tell every one it's your source of inner strength and people will start copying. These people. they are all lemmings. no minds of their own. like muggles, only they have magic."  
  
"Is that why you choose to be alone?"  
  
"I choose to be alone Harry because. well, a lot of reasons. I scare people. Did you not see that from the first moment I walked in. Oh wait.you were to busy thinking I was taking Draco from you." She just looked at Harry and smiled. Harry could feel his face turn red. Good thing it was dark. "Harry it's too late for me. I am destined to be alone. But you.. you aren't"  
  
Harry couldn't understand what she meant to be "destined to be alone". it's not like she was ugly or anything. she was an extraordinary girl.  
  
"Do me a favor Harry. Stop hiding, come into the light."  
  
She didn't need to say more. Harry understood what he needed to do. But now, could he do it? Could he fight everyone to get what he wants? Harry didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to get away from Draco and his feelings for a moment. He didn't want to tackle that problem right now.  
  
"The holidays are coming up Kairi. are you going home or staying?"  
  
"Home? What is home really Harry?" She laughed " No. I'm staying here for Christmas. My home was a muggle orphanage. Funny really. Voldemort was raised in a muggle orphanage. Then he came to Hogwarts.. He met my mum his seventh year."  
  
"Tell me. I really don't understand how Voldemort had time for a family and. stuff."  
  
"Well it's quite a story.. If you want to hear it." Of course Harry did. Kairi was probably the most mysterious girl at school. She only really talked to Harry. Why? Well that was a question to be asked later. Not now. " Well of course he wasn't always Voldemort. He was Tom Riddle at one time. Prefect. Head Boy. Excellent in DADA. He caught my mum's eye her seventh year. Especially since he was famous for catching the "heir". no one knew it was him. He manage to shift the blame.." **Hagrid** Harry thought "Well, He was always dark. In the inside. It only took a matter of time to release it. Right after they left Hogwarts my mum and he were married. I was soon born. And I was only one when it happened. He killed his first victim. My mum."  
  
"But.but. why?"  
  
"Well Voldemort found her cheating on him with a muggle. Killed them both. The hatred was released then. Fortunately, he forgot about me . I was found by the muggles, so I was put in a muggle orphanage. Not many people know that he has a daughter. If people did, think of the trouble there would be. Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea to have me at Hogwarts. Until now. Now that he's gone."  
  
"Well that actually explains a lot. Why he hated muggles and all. he was just heart broken. Looking for revenge."  
  
" Yes. But it's still no excuse. He killed many good people."  
  
"Yes.. Yes he did."  
  
"I think it's time for us to be leaving. You've had a long day. And cheer up, Christmas is around the corner. Oh yes, by the way. you should talk to Ron and Hermoine.they are quite worried about you."  
  
"Okay. I will. and Kairi. does this mean we're friends."  
  
She smiled. "Friends. yes Harry. I guess this does mean we're friends." 


	9. Broken

Broken  
  
Draco and Harry went back to their no talking state. But it was different this time. There was no hate. No jealousy. There were never no need for words. There was electricity between them when they passed through the halls. Desire. Harry finally talked to Ron and Hermoine about Draco. They we a bit shocked a first, but realized Draco made Harry happy. So they let it be. Harry was gay.  
  
Christmas time. Just about the entire school left. Who could blame them. This would be the first Christmas without any worries of Voldemort. There were about 40 people staying at the school. It would be hard for Draco and Harry to avoid eachother. But Christmas Eve it all changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Instead of opening presents in the common rooms, this year everyone went to the Great Hall. Since there were so little people. Christmas Eve Harry went to put his gifts out. He got Ron a book on Quidditch plays and Hermoine a golden necklace with her name on it. He also got Draco something. A silver pocket watch, with a green dragon engraved on it, his name was also on it. Inside there was a message engraved on the side.  
  
It said:  
  
To My Silver Eyed Dragon  
May You Always Keep Me Safe.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
Harry personally thought it was corny. But Hermoine seemed to like it all the same. He placed the gift under the tree and as he turned to go back to the common room. There was one thing in his way. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Umm. Hey. Draco."  
  
"Hi." Silence. It was starting to bug Harry. Usually in the past he would have taken this opportunity to cast a couple of insults. But now. He just wanted to hold him and stoke back his hair and.. "Look Harry, I'm sorry about that incident with my father. you know. he really needed to talk to me."  
  
"Oh. And what about." The conversation was getting quite bitter.  
  
"I can't tell you now."  
  
"Oh. Not now? When? In a couple of weeks when I have another suicide attempt? YOU NEVER TALK TO ME! I POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND ALL YOU COULD SAY IS ' CAN YOU LEAVE'!!" Harry could feel his blood rising.  
  
"I KNOW! I KNOW! But Harry. you don't understand."  
  
"Then MAKE me understand."  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
Silence. Harry was speechless  
  
"But." **That god damn but** " My father has arranged a marriage for me after I leave Hogwarts."  
  
** Ouch. Damn. That hurt **  
  
"Then. we.we are over?"  
  
"Well we never actually got started. Really C'mon Harry. It wouldn't work out. I mean. I'm a Malfoy."  
  
"A MALFOY!! Just because you're a bloody Malfoy it doesn't mean anything. I have tormented myself because of MY feelings OF you. And all you have to say is ' it won't work because I'm a Malfoy'" The tears came. Harry sank to the floor. "I thought you said you loved me."  
  
"Oh God Harry I do love you! But don't you understand? My father is soon going off to prison and I will have to carry on the family name. He has made sure I have a suitable wife to do this."  
  
"So now it's what your father wants. Not what you want. Let's do what daddy says."  
  
"DON'T MOCK ME POTTER!! IF YOU HAD PARENTS YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT IT WOULD FEEL LIKE! I AM OBLIGATED TO CARRY ON THE NAME!!"  
  
Draco realized what he just said.  
  
"Oh God Harry. I didn't mean that. about the parents.. I mean.. I am so."  
  
"Save it Malfoy. your right. I mean we only shared one kiss. I only am starting to come out of the closet. I only tried to commit suicide. It's not love. It's just a little crush. Nothing more. Nothing less."  
  
Harry left. As he went back to the common room. He heard little clatters follow him. And he knew that it was the sound of his heart breaking. Piece by piece. Leaving a trail behind him. 


	10. Christmas

Christmas  
  
It was the worst Christmas ever. For Draco and Harry. Ron had to drag him to the Great Hall to open presents. Harry opened his gifts one by one. The same sweat shirt from Mrs. Weasley. Hermoine's gift. Ron's. And so on.  
  
Draco didn't care much for Christmas in the first place. But he went. He knew that Harry would be there. And he wanted to apologize. He wanted to get him alone. For one second. One minute. Show him how sorry he was. He want to caress his face and run his fingers through his hair. He wanted to seduce him. He wanted to be Harry's once more. Just once.  
  
Draco started opening his gifts. Same old things. But, there was a small gift. It simply said "Draco" on it. He wondered who it was from. What it was. He carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful silver pocket watch. He opened it. Inside he found a little engraving. Draco's heart sank to the floor. He wanted to shout to Harry " I will always be there! I will always be yours!" but instead he only got Harry's eye. He looked so sad. So heartbroken. Draco caused it. And he knew it. He left the Great Hall. Went to his room. And cried.  
  
Harry was about to leave as well when he noticed Kairi sitting alone in the corner. Watching everyone. With her cold stare. There were no presents by her. Harry wondered if she already opened them and just came back to watch.  
  
"Happy Christmas Kairi."  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry."  
  
"So. Did Santa bring you any gifts?" Harry tried to joke. Keyword being tried. He just wanted to start up a conversation that Draco wasn't the first topic.  
  
"No."  
  
The answer startled Harry. The flatness in her voice. It was so. so.. sad.  
  
"No? None, from...from..."  
  
"Harry. Dear. I have no family. I'm not Ms. Popular. Honestly. Why would any one get ME a gift. I'm used to it. When I was in the orphanage I didn't get any gifts. At my old school I didn't get any. I'm not disappointed."  
  
Harry felt like a complete jerk. After all Kairi had done for him. The least he could have done is get her a gift. A card. ANYTHING! Once again Kairi read him.  
  
"You're not a jerk Harry. It's okay. I'm not angry with you. Now, Draco on the other hand. You're angry with him. Care to tell me?"  
  
Harry had no choice. She knew everything else. Hell. Why shouldn't she k now about this. Kairi just listened in silence. And when Harry was done rambling she said the two most unexpected words. " Feeling better?" **Feeling better?** Harry thought ** Feeling better? I was hoping more along the lines of "Screw the bastard!" or "Forget him!" but "feeling better?".**  
  
Well now that he was thinking about it. Harry WAS feeling better. " Yes I am actually. But. what do I now?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Consider it you Christmas present from me."  
  
Then she disappeared.  
  
**Strange** Harry thought. You can't just Apparate or Disapparate. Hermoine had told him enough times for him to remember. Harry couldn't dwell on it any longer. Ron and Hermoine were beckoning him to eat breakfast with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was in his room crying. He felt so disgusted with himself. He didn't want to marry THAT GIRL. Whoever she was. He just wanted to be with Harry. He started to think that Harry was right. That it wasn't love. It was just a simple crush. A crush. It was just a little crush.  
  
He was soon visited by an unexpected visitor.  
  
Draco was startled by a laugh coming from a chair in the fire place.  
  
"Who...Who's there? And how in the bloody hell did you get into my room?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Relax Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. It's me. Kairi. Now why don't you just come over here and talk to me for a bit. It's Christmas."  
  
"I don't need to talk to you or.." with a snap of her finger Draco was pulled to the chair. He didn't even have a chance to finish his statement.  
  
"Please. All you Malfoy's are the same. So secretive. Or you at least try to be."  
  
"You can do wand less magic!!"  
  
"Very good." She looked into his eyes " Now is there anything else you would like to point out before we begin?"  
  
"How did you get into my room. You couldn't have App.."  
  
" You family practices the Dark Arts. Can't you be a little more creative then that?"  
  
Draco stopped to think for a moment. Kairi just couldn't imagine how Harry fell for someone like Draco. But she was doing as she was suppose to.  
  
"YOU'RE A TRANSPARAGUS!! AREN'T YOU!?"  
  
"Yes. Very good Draco."  
  
"Wow. My father never mastered that. He always tried to get me to do it but I never could. Where did you learn? Is it cool to be invislible and walk through stuff?? Oh have you ever."  
  
"Zip it Malfoy." Draco fell silent as he used to do when he was little and his father would tell him to be quiet. "Let's talk about Harry. Shall we?"  
  
"What is there to talk about? I'm engaged. Harry was just a little fling."  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me that. Tell me you don't love him. Tell me it was all a game to make him jealous. Tell me you did not love it when he kissed you. When he poured his heart out to you. Tell me Draco Malfoy. Tell me you do not love Harry Potter."  
  
He couldn't.  
  
"Then Draco. You know what to do."  
  
Kairi stared back into the fire. Smiled her famous devilish smile. Looked at Draco. And vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry went back to the common room after breakfast. He couldn't eat much. He was too worried. He didn't know what to do with himself. He had Draco on the mind. Just then Hedwig showed up with a letter.  
  
It said:  
  
MEET ME AT THE DRAGON'S LAIR.  
I HOPE IT'S NOT TO LATE. 


	11. Begginning To Understand

Beginning to Understand  
  
Harry grabbed his broom and scanned the room for any intruders. He mounted his broom and took off out the window. Draco. His Draco wanted to see him. He cautiously made his way to the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what you have to do Kairi." Dumbledore told Kairi.  
  
"Yes sir. I know. but really? Is it the only way? Death, I mean."  
  
"Yes. Yes. My child. Death is the only way. I wish there was another solution but this matter seems grave. Give Harry what he desires and he will be in debt to you. Then."  
  
Dumbledore didn't need to finish his sentence. Kairi already knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry hovered below Draco's window for a moment. He was debating on whether he should be there or not. He didn't want to set himself up for a heartache. ** My heart is already broken, what do I have to loose** He flew in through Draco's window.  
  
There he was. By the fire. He looked so beautiful by the fire. The way the light dances on his face. Putting an innocent glow in his eyes.  
  
"Harry. you came."  
  
"I don't know why though."  
  
"Wait. before this gets all bitter. Let me speak. Hear me out. please?"  
  
Harry didn't reply. He simply took a seat by Draco in front of the fire. Draco took this as a yes  
  
"First of all, I'm sorry. I'm a dimwitted prick. I'm selfish and only think of myself. I know that. And I hope you can accept me for that. Everything I said yesterday, it was shit. I love you Harry. I know we don't see a lot of each other, or talk a lot, but when you kissed me after detention. I knew, I knew you were the one. Please forgive me Harry. Will you? I love you."  
  
Harry couldn't look at Draco. It was too hard.  
  
"You know Draco, you shouldn't say stuff like that to me. It can be considered cheating. You're engaged now."  
  
"Harry, look at me." Harry couldn't. "Please, just look at me." Draco took his hand and gently tilted Harry's chin upward. So their eyes would meet. " If you tell me that you will be mine forever. I will disown my family name. I would give it all away. for you Harry. I mean it when I say I love you. I truly do."  
  
The pieces were coming back to Harry's heart. "I love you Draco. I want to be yours forever. And I want you to be forever mine."  
  
"Then it's done. You are mine Harry Potter."  
  
Draco met Harry's lips and there, before the Christmas fire. They shared a passionate holiday kiss.  
  
No one could separate them now. No one. Not even Lucius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon and come out now. The stars danced in triumph. They knew it would happen, for the future are in the stars.  
  
Harry had been in Draco's room all day. Both having their way with each other. They were no longer in front of the fire, but in Draco's bed.  
  
"Harry," Draco softly whispered  
  
"Yes Draco.."  
  
"Promise me you will be here in the morning."  
  
"I will. I will."  
  
After a day of sex they both were tired. They laid there in each others arms in perfect silence. Harry noticed a scar on Draco's perfect chest  
  
"What happened there?" Harry traced the scar with his fingers.  
  
"Oh. nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing. It's not like it's a little scratch. It's a long. well it looks like a cut. Tell me."  
  
Draco sighed. He didn't want to hide it from Harry. But he was used to hiding his entire life. Finally, he gave in. he didn't want to spoil it. " Well during the war I was a double agent. Lucius caught me. He banished me from the family. But he didn't let me go that easy. The scar isn't an ordinary scar. It is kind of like yours. But only, mine is a curse."  
  
"What's the curse?"  
  
"To be bounded to my father forever."  
  
"Well, if you are bounded to your father, then how can you be with me? Your father doesn't want me to be with you. You saw the way he."  
  
"I know Harry. But I will find a way out. For you."  
  
Harry's face went red. He leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on his nose and said "I love you."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"How did you get caught by Lucius?"  
  
"The Malfoy Manner is where they kept prisoners. Hermoine was one of those prisoners."  
  
" I remember the day Hermoine was captured. I felt so guilty."  
  
"I knew you would be devastated. I knew how much she meant to you. So I let her escape. Only, in the process Lucius came in. Hermoine got away. Lucius was too ashamed to have his only son betray him. So he let me go with the curse. I wish he would have rathered killed me. Then to be bounded to him for life."  
  
"That is why Hermoine is so grateful to you."  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "Thank you for being you." Then gently started kissing him behind the ear.  
  
The ravishing continued..  
  
A/N: I know I'm killing the story!!! I'm kinda having writers block and I don't really know where to go. So I hope no one is too disappointed. 


	12. We’ll Be Together Forever… And No One Wi...

A/N This is where I kill the story. I have gotten terribly bored with this story and MASSIVE writers block. I decided to finish the story in this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE. PLEASE don't hate me for massacring this story. And to be fair you may write reviews on how much you hate me and such. Because I would hate me to for messing up a perfectly good story. SO THANKYOU.and have a nice day.  
  
Morning. Draco wasn't awake and it sounded like the few people at Hogwarts were already up.  
  
Harry struggled to find his glasses. They had to be somewhere around here. Harry walked around aimlessly trying to find his glasses. To make it worse it was pretty cold out there and uh. Harry was. shrinking.  
  
"Dammit" Harry murmured as his head hit the side of the bed. Harry could hear footsteps.  
  
Draco must be awake he thought.  
  
"Draco?" No answer. The footsteps got louder.  
  
"Draco?" Still no reply. Louder.  
  
"Dra-" His words were cut short, as well as his breathe, and it felt as if someone had grabbed him from inside of his stomach and was pulling him to God only knows where.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Draco reached out to bring Harry closer to him. But all he got was cold, empty, sheets. Draco was fully awake now.  
  
"Bastard" he said bitterly.  
  
He stood up and realized something, Harry wouldn't leave without his shirt, or shoes, or pants. or for that not his glasses.  
  
Draco checked the bathroom. Still no Harry.  
  
"For MERLIN SAKE!!! Is he running around in is bloody boxers? I think he's gone nutters?" Draco then smiled. " I fucked him senseless... I am still the Slytherin Sex God. oh yeah."  
  
"Silly little boy. and when I say little. I do mean. 'little'"  
  
Draco didn't have time to see who said that. He just realized that he was butt-naked and someone was in the room with him. And it wasn't Harry.  
  
Draco slipped on some boxers.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And why are in you in my bedroom? And what have you done with Harry?"  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to---shit!"  
  
The door burst open and the intruder was gone. or so he thought.  
  
"Ron? Hermoine?"  
  
"Yes that's right ferret face. The game is up. We know what you're trying to do with Harry."  
  
"Ron.. I think you're off your rocker. what do you mean-"  
  
"Where's Harry Draco?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't stutter. But let me speak slower for you if that's what it's going to take. Where. Is. Harry. Draco?"  
  
"I- I-. I don't know. I mean he was here last night. And- And-"  
  
"I think I heard enough Hermoine. It's time to kill him."  
  
In a flash Ron whipped out his wand and said, "Ava." He stopped.  
  
Hermoine was in the way.  
  
"I can't let you do this Ron."  
  
"You can't let me do this?? Please Hermoine. I really like you. Please. Don't make me kill you too."  
  
"Ron." Hermoine pleaded. She looked into his eyes and silently begged him to reconsider.  
  
Ron lowered his wand and Hermoine knew it was now or never.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
The next thing Draco knew Ron was on the ground. Dead.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE THAT CURSE!!??"  
  
"I couldn't let him kill you."  
  
"What. do you mean? WHY IN THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME?!"  
  
"Don't get so upset."  
  
"Oh yes. don't get upset. people are only trying to kill me.psh."  
  
"Do you want me to tell you what this is all about or what?"  
  
Draco gave a loud sigh and threw himself onto his bed. "Humor me."  
  
"Well. Ron couldn't get over the fact that.well. Harry and you were. and well. he just figured you were just shagging him so you can turn him over to your father so your father would forgive you. and such."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I thought you liked Ron. You have been fancying him since. well. forever."  
  
"I DID like Ron. But he went a little nutters. He could handle Harry being gay. But not the fact you two were shagging.but hey! I guess we're even now? Right?"  
  
"But I have a score to settle." Said a mysterious voice.Kairi  
  
"I swear you children make everything harder." Kairi gave an exasperated sigh. "First, I only had to kill Harry. But I should've known that he was shagging you. So I just had to kill Draco too. Make it look like Lucius strolled in here and found you two shagging and killed the both of you. Everyone knows it wouldn't be the first time you deceived him."  
  
Draco pulled out his wand. But Hermoines' and Dracos' wand was soaring above their heads before they had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Run Hermoine!"  
  
But she couldn't. She couldn't move. And Draco couldn't either.  
  
Kairi laughed. "Do you really think I'm that dense?"  
  
Kairi circled her prey. " I could deal with Harry and Draco being dead. but Ron and Hermoine. that's a toughy." Kairi then stopped in front of Hermoine and smiled sweetly. "You know Hermoine. You shouldn't just kill people like that. What comes around. goes around."  
  
Hermoine's eyes grew wide with fear but before she had the chance to scream. She was lying on the floor. Lifeless.  
  
"One down. That only leaves you.Malfoy."  
  
"Kairi. why are you doing this?" Draco whimpered.  
  
"Well if you MUST know. Harry has been a tool all these years. The wizarding world needed Harry to defeat Voldemort. He did. And if you haven't noticed, Harry is a part of Voldemort."  
  
"NO NO NO!! NO HE ISN'T YOU FILTHY BITCH!! HARRY HIS KIND!! HE IS NOTHING LIKE HIM!! NOTHING!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!??"  
  
"Shut. Up. No one will hear you anyways. Silencing Charms."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't. The tears came now. He didn't try to hold them back.  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Did. You. Kill. Him."  
  
"Well, Yes."  
  
"Why? Why?." was all Draco could manage. Him and Harry finally came to an understanding. They were meant for eachother. Draco knew it. and he never had the chance to tell him.  
  
"Well. you interrupted me the first time. But anyways, HE IS A PART of Vodlemort, like I said earlier. And frankly, no one REALLY knows if he is dead or not. Nearly All of Voldemort's belongings have been destroyed. His minions of evil nearly all have been put into prison.."  
  
"Then. Why Harry?"  
  
Kairi sighed and rubbed her temple's in disgust. "You are giving me a migraine. For a Malfoy I would expect you to catch on quicker."  
  
She glared at Draco. Who still didn't have a clue what was going on.  
  
"Still don't get it? There are two people in the world who could bring my father back. Harry and Me. We are both a part of him. We belong to him."  
  
"Your. Your father??"  
  
"Yes my father! Oh help me Merlin. the boy is denser than he looks."  
  
"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!!!??"  
  
"Because. no one knows I belong to him. Except for Dumbledore.but he won't tell. He can't. A wizard's debt is a powerful debt. Besides, he suggested it."  
  
Draco wasn't hearing this. He wasn't. He couldn't be. It was all a dream. He would soon wake up and it would all be over. The tears still came. He couldn't believe this was happening. The famous Harry Potter. was dead. His love. was dead.  
  
Kairi now was in front of Draco. Draco lifted his head. They were face-to- face now. Kairi could practically taste the tears flowing on Draco's cheeks. Then, she looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "Have no fear. You'll soon be with him again.think of it this way.you're free.from him"  
  
Draco felt as if someone was grabbing him from the inside of his stomach and trying to turn him inside out. Draco couldn't scream. The pain was too much. Draco raised his head towards the sky, closed his eyes, and fought for every last breathe.  
  
Then a voice came into his head. It said, "Don't fight it Draco.Don't.Just let go.let go."  
  
It was Harry's voice. It was his Harry.  
  
So Draco did what Harry told him too. and let go.  
  
- FIN-  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
-Perfect Silence 


End file.
